Lucky Seven
by Yume Mi Sekai
Summary: Time flies, and our friends from S.A. are all grownup. Believe it or not... they have kids! Let's take a look at the little juniors, shall we? With Takishima Kira, Yamamoto Suan, Saiga Yaria, Tsuji Fitus, Karino Tisha and many others... will the old harmonized relationship of the S.A. members be destroyed by this generation, or will they develop something new?
1. Chapter 1

**Suginei: Hello :) First time publishing an S.A. story! ^^ After you read this story, please create a scenario for the next chapter ;) For example- Christmas, Valentines, carnival, XXX bumps into XXX, random stuff like that xD But please submit those scenarios through PM, thank you, or this story may be deleted.  
**

**You may even ask for a character to appear, whether it's another descendant or an old character :) POV requests are also allowed.  
**

* * *

Hakusenkan. Who, in their right mind, would dare enroll into this kind of school? Kira sighed as she slapped a bandage on her forehead. Her mother and father were really onto it this morning... "Must they fight over who should make breakfast?" She rolled her eyes, secretly glad that her father was the one who always won the morning competitions. Not meaning to be rude, but her mother really did suck at cooking, pretty much...

"Onee-chan!"

_Huh...?_ "Ouch." Kira rubbed her head gently while making sure that her hair was still safely tied neatly, even though it was only a little bit longer than shoulder-length. "Ira..." She blinked down at her black-haired younger brother, his face stoic, though she could see excitement bouncing around in his eyes. Unlike his calm posture, he's truly... an energetic... idiot.

"You forgot your lunch." Ira laughed merrily. Kira sighed, yet again, as she took the lunchbox from him. Who could resist such a cute kid? _I swear, he'll be the death of me someday._ She thought, considering that her mother was the one who made lunch for her, that was the "penalty" for the loser of the breakfast competition.

"Thanks." Kira patted Ira on the head, ducking as a pan flew out with shouts of- "KEI! YOU GET BACK HERE! I WANT TO CLEAR THE TABLE!"

Ira sweat dropped and hugged Kira's leg, for he was too short to reach her waist, "Don't worry, Onee-chan~ Papa and Mama are showing love to each other that way~"

"WE ARE NOT!"

"Oh? Don't you love me?"

"KEI!"

Kira rubbed the back of her neck before pulling away from Ira gently, "At least they're still in good health, that's for sure." She smiled before turning and heading to school... she knew it was going to be another disastrous day... in the Special A Class.

* * *

"Kira-chi!" A chocolate-haired girl with messed up, short, curled in hair collapsed onto the table. A pitiful sight. "I-I don't know if it's my own imagination, but it seems that th-the fanclub's gotten new members!" She gasped, then fainted away, right into a blond-haired boy's arms.

He looked up from his book, his dark olive eyes blinking, "Karino-san, are you okay?"

"Evidently not..." Kira smiled awkwardly, moving over so that the boy could lay the girl down upon the sofa.

Meet Karino Tisha and Tsuji Fitus, ranked fourth and fifth.

The queen is none other than our very own Takishima Kira, which is expected since her parents were the top two during their generation after all.

"Where's Yaria?" Fitus asked, right after he had placed Tisha in a more comfortable position. Kira arched an eyebrow, it seemed as if Fitus had no interest in Tisha... but then again, he was someone who only focused on studies. It takes everything he's got to just rank fifth, unlike the others who barely study. At least Kira's never seen them study as hard as Fitus or the other students, especially the one's in A Class who had vowed to overthrow them.

And now to answer Fitus' question... "Oh, I believe Yaria is probably getting breakfast as takeout from Tisha's family's cafe. Akira-san really is talented, you know." She added, trying to lighten the mood up, even just a little bit.

"...Mario-kun's probably the main reason why she's there."

"Yes... like father like son." Kira nodded, sweat dropping.

Saiga Mario, twin of Yaria, did not attend their school. However, all of them have already met him before in fairly odd circumstances. He constantly goes to Akira's cafe and just stares at the woman with... lustful... eyes... which causes Tadashi to get angry at him and kick him out, quite a rare sight.

Both Kira and Fitus knew that Yaria only bothered to drop by Akira's place in order to keep Mario in place. "Stick to your age, geez." She always said, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"Hm... they're quite late, aren't they?" Kira coughed, she felt highly uncomfortable being alone with this overly serious and quiet guy. Even though they're family managed a zoo, she couldn't feel any liveliness or warmness from him at all.

The Yamamoto twins and Saiga twins are probably the only people who dare approach him.

Fitus didn't reply as he simply glanced at his watch. He then looked at Kira, "Three seconds, you'd better duck your head."

"H-" Before she could react, the sound of glass breaking cut her off, and she simply sprang up from her seat as a figure crashed down from the roof. "...Suan!" She helped the pink-haired boy up before glancing up at the hole in the roof worriedly, "How are we supposed to explain this to Tadashi- I mean, the chairman?" She asked as a helicopter flew off.

"Sorry... that was the quickest way I could think of... Mom accidentally kissed Dad and things were getting a little bit too hot for me, so..." He shrugged, taking the hook off him and putting the backpack down, "Say, why am I not surprised to see Tisha unconscious? And where's Yaria?"

"Strange, we were just talking about her as well." Kira replied, coming over with some tea that was ordered from Akira's cafe.

"Forget about her, where are all the others?" Fitus said coolly, glaring over at the other two, three, counting Tisha, over the top of his book.

Kira thought she heard a crackle as Fitus' and Suan's glares connected. "W-well..." She moved away slightly to give them space, "Kelsi's still in England and Rai is on his way, hopefully."

Brushing a few loose brown strands behind her ear, Kira looked at the clock, hoping that nothing happened to any of them.

Half an hour passed by, Kira picked up her bags and decided to go to class early, "You guys have fun, okay? And one of you should stand by if Tisha wakes up."

"Sure." Suan said, giving her a friendly wave while Fitus simply twitched his foot in acknowledgment. "...But, don't you think it's weird? Those two aren't ones to be this late." Suan remarked, referring to Yaria and Rai.

"Who knows. Saiga-kun probably got his ass kicked again and dragged his sister into it."

"And Rai?"

"Tokikawa-kun is always late."

"Well, not really..." Suan blinked, looking down at Tisha who had suddenly curled up, as if an electric shock went through her. "Hey, Tisha?" He gently shook the chocolate-haired girl. She didn't even twitch. "...Hey, Fitus?" Suan spoke after taking Tisha's hand in his delicately. "Is it natural for a girl's hand to be so small?"

"...Stop talking to me, molester."

"Oh, come on! You've ever touched a girl before?"

Fitus looked over at him once more, arching an eyebrow. It was a stupid question... considering that Suan had a twin sister, Jana, who was also part of their little circle back in elementary.

"Okay, pretend I never asked."

"Gladly." ...Awkward silence as Fitus shrugged and continued to read his book.

* * *

**Suginei: What happens next? You decide!**


	2. Cultural Festival Challenge Begin!

**Suginei: Thank you to all reviews, follows and favorites! I realized that the name's were pretty confusing, and I apologize for that :) However, I am a rule follower, so I will not post the character profiles here, and since I wouldn't want to make my author's note insanely long... please check my user profile for the drafted version of the characters' basic information! Thank you in advance.**

* * *

Tisha's eyes fluttered open and pushed herself up, the greenhouse was silent besides the soft whirring of the ceiling fans. "Yo." She jumped and turned around, seeing Fitus setting down a cup of tea in front of her. He glanced up at her, one of his mysterious dark-gold eyes fixed itself on her from behind his bangs. She glanced around, giving him a weak smile as her stomach growled. She eyed the cake in front of her and reached for it, only to be stopped by Fitus as he snatched it away, "Sweets will make you fat, you know."

The chairman's daughter pouted, her huge eyes becoming watery, "Cake-san..."

"Hey, Tisha-chan!" Suan burst in, putting an arm around Tisha and rubbing his cheek against her, "You're awake! Did the big foreign meanie scare you? Poor, poor Tisha-chan..."

"N-no..." Tisha laughed nervously. Somehow, it felt as if their roles had switched.

Suan's reddish brown eyes fell upon the cake Fitus was holding, "Oh! There were leftovers? Here I thought Yaria had taken care of every single one of them."

"Huh?"

"Oh, well, Kira-chan made those. I appreciate it and all, but... heh heh. Everyone knows Kira-chan's dad is better at cooking than her mother, but her dad is a pretty bad cook himself... their family relies on Ira-kun when it comes to food, huh?" Tisha's eyes drooped slightly. As Kira's friend since middle school, she knew the real reason why Kira couldn't cook anymore... "Oh, yeah, have you heard? Rai-kun gave up sixth place again."

Fitus frowned lightly, putting down a stack of magazines Yaria had left for him to clean up, "That guy... he really believes Kevin is still out there... huh..."

The pink-haired boy was silent for a moment before speaking again, "Well, you know, it's not just him... I caught Jana sticking a group photo of the three of us in the back of her closet last time."

Tisha nudged the cup of tea in front of her uneasily, this was a pretty sensitive topic... "W-where's Yaria-chi and Kira-chi?" She asked, trying to change the topic. Kevin Appletone... the forever missing sixth place. He was Fitus' best friend... and also her crush.

Suan glanced at her, "They are dealing with this rebellion thing that the A Class representatives started. Typical, huh?" He yawned and leaned back against the sofa, "Seriously, Kira-chan should give herself a break, lately it seems as if she's purposely digging trouble for herself."

"I get what you mean..." Tisha muttered, "Last time she assigned herself to cleaning the entire greenhouse even though the gardening club was fine doing it for us."

"Ah~ everyone's affected by that bastard!" Suan complained, kicking his shoes off and curling up into a ball with his back to the other two. "Rai is not even here, yet! Ugh, this sucks... is he even planning on coming?!" A muffled shout came from the pink bundle.

Rolling his eyes, Fitus walked over and kicked the miserable heap once, "Then you should just shut up, that would at least bring peace to the rest of us." He glanced over at Tisha, who had managed to squeeze out a weak smile. This wasn't like her at all... normally, she's the one who lightens up moods like an overly cheerful idiot... "What's eating at you?"

"Nothing! Really!"

"Huh."

* * *

"What are you talking about? The greenhouse has always been the SA's property!" Yaria said, eyeing the A class committee in a threatening manner. For a moment, it seemed as if she was about to put one foot on the desk and strangle the committee president with her bare hands.

The vice-president of the committee sighed, "Look, we don't want to do this either, but it just seems unfair that the SA gets everything not just one level, but about ten levels higher than the other classes. It's not right."

"Why, you little son of a-"

"Yaria." Kira placed her chin gently on top of her laced fingers. She closed her eyes and sighed, rubbing her temples gently. She heard the squeaking of the chair as Yaria sat back down slowly, still watching the two A class committee members like a tigress. "...Alright. We'll give up the greenhouse."

"WHAT?!" Yaria slammed her hand down as equally surprised looks flashed between the opposite side.

"On one condition." Kira added, raising her voice over Yaria's rant, "If you can show me that A class is capable of organizing the upcoming cultural festival without the SA class, I will sign this contract and hand it to the chairperson immediately. However, if you can't do it-"

"No deal!" Yaria finished, crossing her arms and looking satisfied at last.

The vice-president, who seemed to be the more cool-headed of the two gathered his papers and placed them neatly in a pile before looking up at the two women, "Perhaps you didn't really understand our proposal here... we do not wish to disband the SA system, however, we do think that the facility difference is way too great."

"Besides, if that's so, shouldn't it be better if A class also had better facilities than the other classes below them and so on?" The A class president added, adjusting his glasses, but immediately shrinking back as Yaria gave him a warning glare.

"I understood you perfectly." Kira replied, patting Yaria on the head and handing her a cookie to munch on just in case she really decides to eat the radish headed president. "However, I disagree with you. The purpose of the SA is to motivate students to achieve a high goal in order to enjoy luxury, if we make each class more luxurious than the other, students will only be aiming towards little goals."

"Little goals... you say... haha..."

"Another thing is that if we establish that system, then the students will be forced to really comprehend the situation to be that the smarter a person is, the more value this person holds. That is certainly not true."

Both sides were silent for a moment after this until Kira stood up, "Well, if you insist on us evacuating the greenhouse, then please think about our offer as well. It's a simple deal or no deal situation. Good day to you both." She stated, turning and walking out, her long brown hair trailing behind her with a soft swaying motion in the wind.

Yaria caught up to her moments later, "You should have just given them the one-two!" She pouted, walking along with her hands behind her back in a disapproving manner.

Kira smiled slightly, "Well, as a civilized government, Yaria, we should not use violence against unarmed citizens."

"True, true."

While back in the committee meeting room... the president was literally sitting in a pond which was formed with his own tears, throwing rocks against the wall and whining, "Damn them! Damn them!"

"So, this is exactly why people disapprove of women domination..." the vice-president sighed, cold sweat pouring down.

* * *

"What? Let them take care of the cultural festival?" Fitus blinked as Yaria explained to the others what the deal was all about.

"Isn't this a huge gamble...?" Tisha murmured, tilting her head to the side, "We don't want the cultural festival to be a mess... it would disgrace our school... but if they do manage to make it successful..."

"No matter how you look at it, it's a lose-lose situation." Rai added, hanging his motorcycle helmet on a tree branch. "Hey, guys."

"YOU!" Both Kira and Fitus leaped up onto the table, spilling tea everywhere as the duo arched their backs and hissed like a cat.

"Whoa, whoa, down." Suan pulled the two normally cool-headed elites down from the table, although he seemed quite disheartened by the fact he wasn't the one making an exaggerated gag.

Rai laughed, walking over and petting the two hissing and spitting "kitties" on the head, "I brought tuna."

"Exactly! That's why you're late!" Tisha accused while stuffing her face with the tuna cans. What did people expect? She was Tadashi's daughter after all.

"So." Rai plopped himself down in a sofa while twirling a cap on one finger in an easy-going manner. "I presume you already have some kind of hidden plan?"

Kira recovered from her angry-neko mode and crossed her arms, still looking at Rai in a disapproving manner. Yaria laughed awkwardly before handing her a bowl of ice cream to cool down. "May I?" Her president simply gave her a small nod before digging into her dessert. Yaria straightened up and looked at each elite in turn, "Well, we're going to make our own cultural festival secretly and if they make a disaster of theirs... well, we'll bring it in and save the day. That would totally humiliate them, no?" Yaria inserted an evil laugh as her eyes shined ominously.

"Simply put, we're doing it anyways, huh-"

"Nobody asked for your opinion, twit."

"Oh, well... sounds interesting. This is the first cultural festival we're going to be in charge of after all."

"Great! Let's start arranging the jobs among us."

* * *

**That's all! Sorry, didn't have enough time to make detailed edits! QAQ**

**So, here are a few choices for you guys to choose! What will happen in the next chapter? Submit via PM, please! I should see NO answers in the reviews.**

**a. Mysterious character!**

**b. Kevin comes back... (What? O_O)**

**c. I want to see a fighting match/challenge! (Okay... who vs who? If challenge, on what?)**


End file.
